Valkyrie Crusade: The Yule Spear Feeling
by Essay King of VC
Summary: While the Lord, Shawn 'Donut' King, does an early visit to the Kingdom Library, Tannenbaum Lancer tries to get close to him, with mixed and embarrassing results...


(Valkyrie Crusade is owned by Nubee, not me. All events happening in this fanfiction are non-canon, and do not happen in the game)

(No lemons are in this fanfiction (Don't worry))

Ah, the Library, the place of many stories. This was no exception to the Kingdom Library. It was the largest collection of books in the Celestial Realm, with many explaining the history about every Valkyrie, and some explaining about the Realms that bordered the Celestial Realm.

"Weird…" muttered the man examining the humongous bookshelf, "Why the heck am I doing here?" This man was known in the Realm as Shawn 'Donut' (Due to his love for 'donuts') King, one of the strongest Lords around. A man of great stature, he was, in some stupid way or another, 'worshipped' by those lower than him.

"I should still be asleep right now," he groaned. He rarely ever woke up early in the Morning, much less come to the Library. But today was a bit different. His mouth had started to crave for knowledge, and he couldn't help himself. He needed to read, but even with all the yearnings of information, he still didn't like the fact that he was woken up so early by his brain.

Slowly, he searched the giant bookshelf, climbing up ladders and going down ladders. Before long, he had found something that interested him. "Aries' history?" he had a soft spot for the huge boobed Valkyrie (Bet you don't know why), and learning about her could help in talking with her. Well, I can't say 'talking', I meant 'getting out of her seductive atmosphere'.

"Now this has got to be awesome," he smiled, grabbed the book but suddenly lost his footing, plummeting down to his inevitable doom head fir- Wait, scratch that, he lived. "Ow…"

After a few bandages to the head, he had finally got to sit down and read the book he had picked. Maybe it would shed some light on the Valkyrie. Slowly, he opened the book, and… "WHOA! BOOBS!" Yes, there were nude pictures of her in the book. "I LOVE THIS BOOK!" Before he could continue, Librarian had to shush his uncontrollable cries of ecstasy.

Not so far away, a woman was hiding behind a bookshelf AND spying on Shawn. "_There he is…_" the woman mentally reminded to herself. Now, time for introductions: The woman, or Valkyrie, to be precise, was Tannenbaum Lancer, the Defender of Christmas and wielder of the 'Yule Spear', and a person who is hiding from her Master. "_What am I doing?_" she mentally yelled at herself when she realized how stupid she looked.

"Why…" she started to breathe deeply, and her face became a shade of Christmas red, "Do I feel so different?" She then started to look around, and, seeing that no other Valkyrie was close by, she continued peeking out from the bookshelf. "I need to get close to him," she said it as if it was a do-or-die mission.

Without looking, she grabbed the book nearest to her, and approached his table. He noticed her immediately after she reached the table, but to his surprise, the face looking down at her was tied in a sailor's knot. "Da fook…!" he quietly screamed, afraid that she was going to scold him for no apparent reas- Oh wait, the book...

Tannenbaum was, in every sense, nervous, shy, scared speechless and in a state of panic. "_What do I say? What do I say? What do I SAY?_" she repeated it in her mind. "U-um, can I-I s-sit adjacent o-of you?" she stuttered like factory machinery (Not that she liked factories and their ability to spew smoke).

Hearing what she said, Shawn nervously nodded in reply, trying to hide the book's title and pictures from her sight. "You blushing?" he asked, only to receive a slam on the head by a book in reply. "NO, I'M NOT, YOU DOLT!"

And so, the two found themselves reading in the opposite side of the table, both facing each other in a very awkward way. Tannenbaum was, for the time being, doing nothing. One could swear that they saw steam coming from her head. She was so scared that she didn't even think of lifting the book she had. "_What am I doing?_" she told herself, "_I should be reading…_" And so she started to read.

At first, the book she was reading was very strange. It was about two boys who had lost their girlfriends and were sharing their feelings about it. Actually, it wasn't very strange… Well, that was until she flipped the pages. "_HUH?!_" her face twisted into utter shock, "_T-this book…! Is about gay relationships!?_"

Shawn, who was still goggling at the sexy pictures on the book he was reading below the table, had started to get curious at what the Valkyrie at the other side of the table was reading, and so he took a peek at the title. "_GAH! T-that book…!_" his face had molded into utter surprise, "_Is about gay relationships!_"

She immediately closed the book and looked at the cover. "_S-signed by 'Librarian'?_" Yes, it was the Valkyrie 'Librarian's' own book. No wonder it was about two boys making out: SHE LOVED BOY-BOY RELATIONSHIPS…

"U-um…" he spoke, "So you like these kind of things…?" Tannenbaum's hair stood up at his remark. She was so embarrassed and angry at his quick assumption. In short, she wanted to run away while ripping his head off. But in this case, she only replied with a shake of the head. "Then why did you take it?"

Her brain exploded on that question, not by rage, but by sheer embarrassment. Her mouth was like a wavy line that trembled, her body shaking like a rattlesnake's rattle, and her skin slowly paling. She shyly hid behind her book, and… just kept quite…

"Hello?" he snapped her out of her nervous trance. "H-HUH? WHAT!?" she yelled by accident. Her emotions were in a scramble now, and she didn't know why. She was the independent, strong and brave Valkyrie that everyone knew. Well then, WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER NOW? "Shush, guys," Librarian appeared behind her, and, seeing that Tannenbaum was reading her book, she started to gloat about how good the book was.

By now, Shawn only kept quiet and looked at the two exchanging words. "_W-what?_" he thought. He had been puzzled by the Christmas Defender's switch in personality, and that struck him as odd. Very odd… "Tannenbaum?" he raised his voice so the two can hear him.

When the Valkyrie heard his voice, her brain seemingly stopped. "_He said my name~_" even her mind was starting to stutter. That was the last straw for her body. Her legs seemingly started to move by themselves, and she got up from the table and ran out. "I'M SORRY!"

"Shush," Librarian added before she ran out.

…

Tannenbaum found herself cowering on the ground, her back on the walls. She was in a fetal position, hardly a position for a high-standard lady like her. "Why do I feel this way…?" she asked herself, "He is my Master, after all…"

Slowly, a shadow hovered above her, and when she looked up, she saw Shawn offering her a glass of juice. "U-um…" she stammered. "You want it or not?" her Master offered while he tried not to make eye contact. She stared in surprise for a second, but after that, she gave a smile and accepted it.

Seeing that she had taken it, he sat beside her, causing her to become shy again. "H-huh?" she muttered, nearly spilling her drink. "Whoa, chill down, Tannen," he said. Her new nickname surprised her and made her blush uncontrollably, "W-when did you start c-calling me that?"

"Dunno," he said, "I just wanted to shorten your name a bit so it's easier to say." This caused her to become as red as the sun, and she tried to cover her face with her free hand. "Huh, are you sick or something?" he asked her, concerned by her strange actions today.

"N-no, it's just t-that…" before she could continue, her shaky hand lost its grip on the glass, and the juice spilled on to the upper parts of her dress. "Whoa!" Shawn backed away from the mess while she quickly stood up, afraid that the juice would also touch the lower parts of her clothing.

But before she knew it, the cloth covering her breast became limp, and it 'wilted' down, causing her chest to be exposed and causing her Master to have a nosebleed. "A-ah...!" her face became a mix of surprise, shock and embarrassment, while her Master also had the same.

"DON'T YOU DARE REMEMBER THIS!" she summoned her Yule Spear and slammed his head. You would have sworn that there was a crack when that happened. Her Master immediately fell unconscious after that, and she panicked at his not-moving body. "O-Oh no!"

…

"U-uh…?" Shawn blinked his eyes at the glaring light above him. "Where am I?" he asked anyone around him, but to his surprise, no one was nearby. He slowly got up from the bed he laid on. Wait, bed? And glaring lights? Was he in purgatory or something? Wait, this seemed like Eir's clinic. This came to him as a shock. "_WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME?_" he asked himself.

Looking around, he saw, to his surprise, Tannenbaum Lancer sleeping beside him, with brand new clothes. "Tannen?" he tried to wake her up, to no avail. "Wait…" he stopped, "_She took me here?_" Looking around for Eir, he found her strapped on a wheelchair by red ribbons, inevitably Tannenbaum's doing. She looked like she was confused and scared by Tannenbaum actions. "_She even stopped her from doing weird stuff to me…?_" he looked to the Valkyrie beside him, and, without knowing it, he smiled. "Thanks…"

Tannenbaum slowly woke up, and to her surprise, her Master was nowhere in sight, and Eir was out of the wheelchair, cowering below the bed. "Where's King?" she sleepily asked. The nurse only pointed at the door and said, "H-he left an hour ago…"

The Christmas Valkyrie growled, "That idiot," and stood up, and to her surprise, a note fell down, attracting her attention. "Huh?" she picked it up and read it. In the paper was the words 'Thank you for bringing me here' written in red. Behind the note was 'Wanna hang out later so I can thank you and apologize to you properly?'. "W-wow," said Eir, "He actually wants y-you to meet up with…" She stopped when a tear dropped to the ground. Tannenbaum was crying. A mixed of joy and anger in her tears. "Y-you crazy idiot…" she said, her face red as a red Christmas ornament. Her mouth was a frown and a smile. She just didn't know how to react to it. She covered her face with the paper, wetting it in the process, and Eir only looked away, giving her privacy.

"_That charming, funny idiot…_"


End file.
